


我的青春

by mudslide



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudslide/pseuds/mudslide
Relationships: awm绝地求生 - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	我的青春

一进门后，祁醉将于炀抱上床，撑着身子，低头看向于炀。  
“于炀…”祁醉伸手轻抚于炀那泛着淡红的脸颊。  
滚烫的吓人。  
勾起下巴，将唇覆上，贪婪的舔舐那人嘴里的每一角，脑海里只剩下最原始、最朴实的欲望，想将这人占为己有，想让这人每一处都牢牢刻上自己的印记。  
这一吻过于漫长，于炀被吻的有些神志不清，张着嘴大口喘气，亮着水光的唇瓣细微的颤抖着。  
“学长…哈啊…”  
祁醉使劲力气才忍住将于炀活活吃下肚的冲动。  
粗鲁的解开于炀的衣服后，俯下身大口吸吮着胸前饱满的殷红。  
似路边甜美的果实那般诱人。  
时而啃咬，时而舔舐。  
祁醉察觉到身下人在床单上留下混乱的褶皱，手指紧紧缠着被单，抓得太用力，指尖尽是不自然的红。  
“怎么了？不喜欢吗？”祁醉皱了皱眉。  
于炀却是摇了头。  
“喜欢…学长怎么做…都喜欢…”  
“你这张嘴…不好好堵上可不行啊…”  
臂力惊人的祁醉将于炀抱起，两人以头尾相连的姿势交缠着。  
于炀瞪着眼，看向眼前不知何时早已鼓起的一团，下意识的咽了口水。  
“小学弟，知道怎么做吗？需要学长给你示范吗？”  
不等于炀回答，祁醉迳自连同内裤，一起脱下于炀的裤子。  
热得发烫的一处顿时暴露在冰冷的空气中。  
冰火相触，引起一阵奇妙的快感。  
与冰冷接触不久，前端被一团炙热紧紧包裹－祁醉毫不费力的将于炀的欲火裹在嘴里，粗糙的舌头划过表面，又在圆润端口上的小洞转着圈。  
另一手更是极有默契的轻轻捏着沉甸甸的囊袋，快感如浪涛一波波的来袭，理智像被绑上了石头那样，被丢弃在海中，逐渐沉到大海深处。  
最后于炀释放在祁醉的嘴里，而他就这么眼睁睁的看着祁醉，将嘴中的污秽之物一滴不剩的吞下肚。  
“小学弟轮到你了，学长会好好的喂饱你的。”边说边伸手在于炀的肚子上画着圈，令于炀不自觉幻想着肚子被装得满满的画面。  
“想什么呢？现在就害羞了怎么行，待会下面这张小嘴也会被我填满，知道吗？”  
于炀紧闭着眼，慢慢点头。  
“知道还不赶紧动作？”祁醉轻拍于炀的臀部，圆满的肉瓣荡起一阵淫荡的波动，于炀整身都颤了几下。  
为了担心祁醉会继续动作，于炀这才慢吞吞的解开那人的皮带，硕大的炙热在面前弹出来，吓得于炀差点要哭了出来，不过内心却是在隐隐期待着什么。  
期待去感受肚子里的满胀感，期待去享受整个人由里到外都变成这个人所有物的幸福感。  
张嘴含住前端，再慢慢深入，于炀仔细回想方才祁醉带给他的快感，尽可能依样画葫芦的做着相同的动作，手也同时抚弄嘴巴无法深入的地方。  
没想到，这时祁醉却极坏心的将腰部向上顶弄，圆滑的端口进到喉咙深处，使得于炀不自觉发出难受的呜咽声，眼角落下生理性的泪水，无法吞下的唾液顺着缝隙流下，湿润的一片早已不晓得究竟是谁的杰作。  
祁醉闭着眼享受于炀有些笨拙的服务，牙齿轻微的擦过，粗糙的小舌被压在下方挣扎着，喉咙深处的收拢放松好似于炀身下的窄径一般，紧致而炽热。  
在此同时，祁醉的手指在于炀臀缝间的洞口打转着，长期打游戏而生出的薄茧在敏感的小穴边徘徊，接着缓缓探入一根指节，尽情的在里头搅动摩擦，随着逐渐的深入，每一处的皱褶被抚平，黏糊在一起的软肉被渐渐剥开，舒适由四面八方传来，直到贯穿全身。  
没想到这时的于炀竟然还能分出心思想象着，现在他体内的那片光景…  
于炀不禁想起祁醉那双有着修长手指的手，因为必须经常使用键盘的缘故，指甲剪得很短，整整齐齐的十分漂亮，秀气的几乎不输给女孩子。  
其实，在进入这所高中前，于炀早已认识祁醉…与其说是“认识”，不如说是单方面的知道。

那一晚，于炀悄悄逃家，特地找了间稍远的网吧，没想到一进门便被那身影深深吸引了注意力。  
一手飞快的在键盘上操控着，另一手控制着鼠标做出极其精准的操作。  
下一秒，一个极到位的甩狙，干净利落的解决了敌人。  
帅气的令于炀不自觉在心里赞叹着。  
于炀有意无意的看见那人的校服，发现对方比自己还年长一岁，也在心里决定就读和那人一样的高中。

“小哥哥想什么呢？”  
覆盖在臀部上的手掌故意向内紧缩，按压处泛着粉色，放开后留下一道道微不可见的指痕。  
那是属于祁醉的痕迹。  
“没、没什么…”果然还是不想让学长知道…指不定要怎么取笑我。  
听着于炀的声音，祁醉勾起嘴角。  
偷偷瞒着我什么…我怎么会不知道。

为了不让于炀觉得难受，祁醉稍稍退出后才释放出来，将怀里人抱到自己面前后，祁醉看着于炀抬手将喷洒在脸上的浊液，一滴不剩的抹进口中。  
粉嫩的舌尖划过闪着水光的唇瓣，嘴里被人弄得一塌糊涂。  
“唔…学长…好、好饱…”迷糊之中，于炀完全不晓得自己都说了些什么胡言乱语。  
只知道下一秒下身传来撕裂的痛楚。  
很痛，但…却让他自甘堕落。  
想再更加的深入，想再更沉溺于罪恶的快感中。  
于炀趴在祁醉的耳边，小声说着，话语中带着温暖的热气。  
“学长…嗯…快、快点…”  
“操…你什么时候变得这么会撩人的？”  
双手紧扣住于炀的腰部，勃发的烈火埋没在于炀的臀瓣间，时隐时见。  
“小媳妇，叫什么学长…叫老公，听到没？”  
“嗯？”脑袋昏昏胀胀的，于炀似乎没能听懂祁醉的话。  
不过祁醉突然间的一个深顶，直直戳中那一点，犹如拿掉一个机器中最重要的部分，不一会儿零件散落一地，成了一团乱。  
“啊…！”  
一瞬间，脑袋顿时清醒了。  
“叫啊？叫我老公，嗯？于炀？”  
每说一句话，祁醉就朝那一地进攻像是要将城池攻破一般，攻势越发猛烈。  
“啊…老公…不要了，停一下…老公…”  
于炀的每一句娇嗔都像是一把火，将祁醉烧的全身灼热，像整个人都浸泡在烈酒一般，香甜苦辣一齐朝脑海侵袭而来。  
“于炀…我喜欢你。”  
“嗯…我也是。”于炀埋首在祁醉的胸膛里，啃咬着一小块皮肤。  
“嘶…小哥哥，你做什么呢？”祁醉揉乱于炀的发顶。  
“做记号…是、是我的。”  
“小哥哥，我怎么以前都不知道你是这样的于炀？”  
“不喜欢吗…”  
“喜欢，怎么不喜欢了，你怎样我都喜欢。”祁醉抬起于炀的下巴，深情的吻着。  
不管你撒娇、任性、乖巧、还是闹别扭…我都喜欢。  
“学长…我也是。学长怎么样我都喜欢。”  
“你真是…”语毕，两道熱流洒在床铺上、身躯上，浑浊的一片似滂沱大雨，打落一地的花瓣一般，搅乱一番春景。  
双臂紧紧环住对方，交缠的身躯如方寸那般缠绕成线，织成一张美丽动人的画作。  
祁醉看着怀里逐渐入睡的于炀，轻轻拨开刘海，在额头上落下一吻。  
“暑假那一阵子每天都跑来看我，小哥哥你以为我不知道吗？”  
于炀的睫毛抖了几下。  
祁醉知道于炀并未完全睡着。  
其实祁醉在那时，也悄悄注意到于炀了。


End file.
